the undertakers friend
by K.K.o.t.S.S
Summary: On a normal mission the undertaker meets a strange girl with no name but he seems to know who she is. will romance come from this or an extremely odd friendship?
1. The Reaper

**i finally got it here yes! so enjoy the undertaker's new friend. oh and to you who are curious this takes place in the early 1890's for you who don't know kuroshitsuji takes place place in the late 1800's so this work at first it was supposed to take place in present time i changed it because of the dialogue enough of my rambling onto the story!_  
_**

* * *

_Today was horrible..Sometimes I want to disappear …would it matter? Would they care? Would the even notice? I wonder what death feels like…my home. Is it really home or is it prison I don't know? Maybe I should run away… where would I go? I need a place to disappear to…_

"Really~?" Asked a voice behind me

"eh? How you'd you get in here?"I asked the voice.

"Your window was open." He stated calmly "so do you really feel that way maiden?"

"Yeah well some times more now than ever anyway, are you here to take me away reaper?"i asked calmly.

"No some one else's time is up my dear... how do you know what i am?"he asked turning his head to an angle.

"I've met your kind before i think twice one was a red one she seemed too loud for my taste.. the other said his name was... uh William?" i said turning to face the grim reaper. "do you know either of them?"

"Yes I do. the red one is Grell Sutcliff and the other one is William T. Spears. neither I'm very fond of" he said with a frown

'Well thats nice to know i guess... who are you here for?" I asked

"a women by the name of Samantha Jades" he said looking in a black book.

'oh she her room is down the hall and to the right, she's the third door." i said with a twitch of a smile.

"Your not afraid for some ones life?' he said with a small frown on his scared face

"not when that person makes your life a living hell every time they have the chance." i said bitterly

'oh i see... whats your name maiden?"he asked giving me a curious look.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."i said with a smile.

"heh heh OK! I'm the undertaker" he said with yet another creepy smile

"nice to meet you, i guess? my name i have many" i said with a small frown seeing that he really wanted to know my name. i couldn't remember it.

'"give me the name you were born with "

i don't remember that one... Samantha will be leaving in 20 minutes when is she to die?" i asked trying to change the subject

"oh she dies at 6:30 from a head wound... your not keeping your promise... your name maiden"he said with a less creepy smile

"i don't know my birth name, and they'll blame me you know they'll say 'she had the motive' and 'she should have been sent to the funny house after her grandparents died then this would have never happened' then there will be 'witnesses" i said my voice getting softer as i spoke.

really?'" he asked curiously

'yep all the worlds problems are my fault, ima curse to every one closest to me." i said tears started to reach my eyes

"hmm ill make it look like an accident my _Raven_" the undertaker said walking out of my room

'wait he just named me..' i thought with a smile a real on something i haven't done in a long time.

_pov undertaker_

_hehe what a nice girl now lets see down th hall to the right the 3rd door here we are. i wounder idi she notice her new name what a sad child can't even remember who she really is. my love Eden  
_

* * *

_well thats it i don't know if ill add thing or chapters its up to you i may just be this or more like i said its tolltaly up to you say 'yes' or 'no' by pressing the review button at the bottom of the screen if you dont care reveiw any ways tell me what you thought. :)  
_


	2. Enter the blue earl

I guess it's ok to think of weird things that happen here in London and other places around the world but what I was curious about was why the reaper kept coming to mind it was troublesome no matter how I tried to forget or keep it out of my mind he was there. he seem familiar for what ever reason... maybe in some other life he was a friend. Another thing is that I had the uncanny feeling that someone has been following me but maybe I'm paranoid.

Theres that darn feeling again.

Two arms wrapped around my waist or attempt to but my attacker was knock to the floor as I lashed out and hit the person who turned out to be my only friend Gaiden she lay on the floor her silver blond hair hanging in her dark face "oi calm down it's only me Ginger"

"I'm not 'Ginger' it's_ Raven" _I said with a small smile

"Raven where'd dat come from?" she asked again trying to wrap her arms around me this time succeeding seeing as I had lost interest in trying to stop her from latching on to me like a small child

"I made a new friend a few nights ago." I said continuing on my route.

"you meet all yer friends at night ginger. Have you noticed that?" Gaiden said looking up at me with her storm gray eyes. I simply smiled and patted her head like a dog

"but they turn out to be fun to play with Shiro." I said continuing to walk with a little difficulty

"what's 'is name den?' she asked looking up

"he's a reaper called him self the undertaker." I said as we walked out onto an empty street

"creepy name no? I think I've 'eard of him I think he works in a mortuary some place in London." she said straighting up as people began to walk by. "look it's the kid earl!" she pointed to a boy with blueish hair followed by a man clad in black.

"really wonder what he's doin' here." I asked watching him wander from person to person.

"probably business I suggest we get out of here before he starts questioning us thieves." Shiro said pushing me toward an alley of to the side of the road.

"yeah thieves have their habit and dealing with the queens dog would be very tempting business.' I said moving into the alley only to have a hand grab my arm out of habit I turned giving a hard kick nearly hitting the kid earl but his black butler grabbed my leg just before hitting the boys pretty face.

"what do you want kid?" I said with a hostile glare like I really cares about showing class to a brat and a man servant. I flipped out of the mans hand

"Ginger you OK?" Shiro asked but was instantly on guard. 'what does the kid earl want?" much bitterness in her voice

"a thief" the tiny boy said looking quite pleased like he knew he would get a favorable answer.

"sorry but we have no idea why you would you come to see us." Shiro said pretending to not know what the little earl was talking about.

"you are the infamous thieves of London's under world Gaiden Yamamoto and her unnamed friend who goes by ginger as form the last theft of lord eternals basilisk painting or am I mistaken?" his smug face didn't leave he knew who we were and there was no hiding it

"look kid we only work for curtain people and we make sure they aren't on the laws side." I said with a glare

"really? Well I now know what you look like I can easily turn you in to Scotland yard if you want." his smile growing like he thought he was going to win this game.

"haha go ahead we are the mistresses of escape or have you not gone into our file deep enough we always get away... even away from DEMONS." Gaiden said giving a mischievous smile at the butler.

"after all she's the elemental of fire and she is my servant." I said with a smile of my own the little earl looked at his butler who seem shocked by the news "and in part neko a quarter I think."

"Sebastian what are they talking about?" the little boy demanded his face breaking the smile he had as he realized that he had lost the game he had foolishly ran into.

"how about this if you demon can beat my elemental we'll do your job but can't tell anyone also we wont tell anyone of your demon butler. Hows that sound boy?" a mischievous smirk coming on my face I knew how this would end if he said yes so did the demon because he instantly frowned seeing as elementals used spells along being able to turn their bodies into the element they possessed and the most important thing is all their spells where spoken in Latin which could -if the elemental was strong- send a demon back to the depths of hell.

"young master I have to suggest we find someone else to do the job" the demon said looking slightly terrified "elementals are very strong creatures stronger then most demons and angels especially fire elementals.'

"I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle Sebastian. We'll do your little duel. You can choose where." the cocky little earl said thinking he could win.

"how strong is the demon?" I whispered softly to Shiro

"strong but not too strong."she whispered back.

"ladies you have a few minutes to decide where to fight." the butler said seeming annoyed by the entire battle.

"ok how about the first layer of Daridan demon?" Shiro said smiling softly almost tauntingly I gave a small laugh.

"very well if that where you want to go then be my guest." he seem frustrated now trying to stay calm in front of his master. He was failing horribly we could feel his hostility and annoyance.

"see you there." she said with a laugh as she grabbed my wrist and dissolved into fire that surrounded me then we she whispered " algarum unum de tenebris rengni"


End file.
